Legion
Summary Legion is a colony of an extraterrestrial species of Silicon-based organisms from the movie Gamera 2: Advent of Legion. These creatures appeared as the main antagonist of the film and were the second antagonist species to appear in the Gamera Trilogy. The Symbiotic Legion, as noted in the film, are a Silicon-based extraterrestrial lifeform. Legion's exterior greatly resembles that of an insect, especially that of a Rhinoceros Beetle. The Legion do not actually have muscles. Instead, they are able to move through pressurized gas that passes through their seemingly hollow exoskeleton. Their reproduction is unknown except for the fact that they spread through an enormous pod that they fuel with oxygen to ignite a massive explosion to launch their species throughout the galaxy. The Queen leads this operation. On her abdominal region, she sports multiple egg-cases which house Symbiotic Legion Soldiers which she can dispatch at will to do her bidding. If these workers are not enough to protect their pod, she will emerge to guard its location. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 7-A Name: Legion Origin: Gamera Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon hundreds of Legion Soldiers from her abdomen) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Could penetrate Gamera's shell with her normal attacks) | Large Mountain level (Destroyed the entirety of Sendai, even with Gamera attempting to block the explosion) Speed: Unknown on ground, Superhuman tunneling speed with Transonic flight speed, Hypersonic combat speed/reflexes (Fought with Gamera) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | City Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (Withstood Gamera's Mana Beam for several seconds before dying) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Hundreds of Legion Soldiers, Legion Flower. Intelligence: Average for a kaiju. The Queen Legion directs the Soldiers actions, however the Soldiers individual intelligence is quite low and they can be distracted by sources of silicon. Weaknesses: Her Plasma Beam is difficult to aim even at close range as the light emitted from it hinders Legion's eyesight. Her Soldiers are also attracted to sources of silicon. Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Microwave Shell:' Legion can create a force field from her nasal horn to counter Gamera's plasma fireballs. *'Plasma Beam:' Legion can fire a plasma beam from her nasal horn. *'Butte Legion:' If her nasal horn is cut off, Legion will produce high-temperature tendrils that can freely cut through her opponent. *'Legion Swarm:' Legion can summon hundreds of Legion Soldiers from her abdomen. *'Legion Flower:' The Legion are invaders from space and to travel they form a large Flower that can launch them from planet to planet, allowing them to colonize various worlds. The Legion Flower is formed from large quantities of silicon and produces large amounts of oxygen to allow for great launching power, resulting in a massive explosion. In the explosion, the entire city of Sendai was consumed, leaving nothing but a massive crater in the ground and the charred body of Gamera, who nearly died. Key: Base | With the Legion Flower Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Gamera Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Tokusatsu Characters